1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming machine which runs a common game such as a crap game at a plurality of gaming terminals, and a gaming method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,564,700, 6,077,162, 6,375,568, 6,312,332, and the like, a known gaming machine includes a plurality of gaming terminals, terminal controllers each provided to a gaming terminal and causes the gaming terminal to run a game, and a center controller which controls the terminal controllers.
The gaming machine has functions of: allowing a jackpot to be run as a game communally at the gaming terminals in addition to a base game which is runnable individually at each gaming terminal; and distributing a jackpot payout to a plurality of players. Accordingly, a known gaming machine has an entertainment characteristic which allows a plurality of players to play one common game, in addition to allowing the players to individually play a base game. Thus, how to run a common game at each gaming terminal has traditionally been an important element to improving the entertainment characteristic.
The object of the present invention is to provide a gaming machine having a function of running a common game capable of realizing a high entertainment characteristic, and a playing method of the gaming machine.